


Have A Nice Summer?

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lingering in the empty corridors of Hogwarts until he hears something and someone that isn't supposed to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Nice Summer?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles prompt: prefects' bath

Harry roamed the empty corridors of Hogwarts as a habit on nights he had trouble sleeping. The students weren’t due to arrive for several weeks and Harry couldn’t help but make sure that everything needed to be in order. 

Why he thought this was necessary at nearly midnight was beyond him, but this is just what he needed to do. 

He had the Marauder’s map in his pocket and when he heard someone from the down the hall, he quickly brought it out to see who it could have been. Much to Harry’s surprise, it was Malfoy. _Professor_ Malfoy. Harry reminded himself that he needed to get in the habit of calling Malfoy that again. 

Harry didn’t understand why Malfoy was up so late; he didn’t even know that Malfoy was back. 

“Professor Malfoy?” Harry said turning the corner and followed the shadow into the prefects’ bathroom. 

“Potter!” Malfoy said, almost startled. 

“Why are you up so late?” 

“I could ask you the same question!” 

_So we’re going to play this game, are we?_ Harry sighed and realised that he really wasn’t in the mood to start another argument with Malfoy. He didn’t want to start another school year with an argument with Malfoy. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry answered, “and I was just out to clear my head. I didn’t know anyone else was here and—" Harry gave Malfoy a curt nod deciding to just stop talking and begin walking away. 

“Potter,” Malfoy all but whispered Harry’s name and grabbed him by the arm. “Come here,” he added. 

Harry raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be pulled into Malfoy. “What…what are you doing?” 

“I couldn’t sleep either,” Malfoy said pushing Harry against the wall and pressed himself onto him. “I tend to sleep better after a nice shag.” Malfoy stopped talking as if he was allowing Harry to register the words. “Have a nice summer?” he asked casually. 

“Malfoy…” Harry hesitated as Malfoy pushed his hips onto Harry’s and Harry could feel Malfoy’s swelling cock pressing into Harry’s leg. “We can’t…we can’t do this here.” _What_? Harry was supposed to say they couldn’t do _that_. Not that they couldn’t do that _there_! 

“Do you want me to take you to my quarters?” Malfoy whispered in Harry’s ear as his hands cupped Harry’s arse. 

Harry released a low moan. “No…too…too far.” _What is wrong with me?_ Harry wondered again. He was supposed to be repulsed by this proposition. This was _Malfoy_. He was supposed to push him away, punch him, and just do whatever that wasn’t… _this_. 

Malfoy pulled Harry into the prefects’ bathroom and all but dragged him to the end where he had Harry pushed against the wall again. Malfoy gave a sly smirk before his hand travelled down and unbuttoned Harry’s trousers. 

“Merlin, you feel good in my hand,” Malfoy muttered holding Harry’s hard cock as he nuzzled into the hollow of Harry’s neck. 

“What about you?” Harry said, struggling to tear his hands away from Malfoy’s arse to begin unbuttoning Malfoy’s trousers. 

“You first,” Malfoy whispered right before placing his lips on Harry’s and then all but shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry concentrated on not coming right then and there.


End file.
